I Need You
by I the Writer Girl
Summary: Set in New Moon at motorcycle part. At movie part it is rated M. The rest is rated T for now. She hangs out with Jake and revealing secrets come out. But things are different. Not the same as New Moon. Way different. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**I Need You **

**Please read this story because I and my sister made a bet. I have to make a Bella/Jacob which is during New Moon Time. It is going to be starting at motorcycle part. I and my sister made a bet that if I can at least get 100 reviews and I have to get 100 reviews in August. I get something from her. So please review. PLEASE!**

* * *

Bike riding and Movie

Chapter 1

Bella's Pov~

We were in an open area which was dirt road. There were rocks like everywhere. I was on my motorcycle because Jake just told me how I do it. I began to hear the roaring of the motorcycle. I released the clutch and I went zooming.

The air was blowing against my face. It was amazing. "Oh my god!" I was coming to a turn; Jake didn't show me how to turn. I heard Jake yell something but I couldn't hear him. I pushed the wrong break. I tumbled off my bike. I hit against a rock so hard I felt dizzy. Something was sort of heavy on my leg. But I was dizzy.

I heard a roaring sound coming towards me. My head settles down so I lift my head and see Jacob. "Oh my god! Bella! What hell were you doing? I told you to push the damn break but you pushed the damn wrong break!" He said grabbing my hand. "Oh shit! You are bleeding."

He took off his shirt. Oh, he really did look beautiful. His long shoulder length hair was perfect on him. His big brown eyes looking at me. With his mussels, he worked out a lot, his arm moving to pat my head were I was bleeding I guess. "Jacob, you're beautiful." I say out loud.

"How hard did you hit your head?" He smirked. He helps me up and takes me back to the truck and puts me in that passenger seat while I was starting to get dizzy. "Whatdo you remember?" He asked me.

"I remember riding my motorcycle. Then**…" **I stopped because I saw Edward. "Then I fell of the bike." I say. "I was zooming really fast." He laughs. We go to his house and go to his garage. "We should do that again" I say. He looks at me.

"No more bikes. Next time you could kill yourself." He said and I nod. We study the rest of the time. "Bella, you should get home." Jacob says.

"You're right. I should be." I got to my truck. I hug Jacob and tell him bye. I get in my truck and drive home. I get home and walk in the living room. "Hi dad." I say.

"Hi." He says. "I ordered pizza when you were gone. It is in the fridge." He tells me. "What did you do with Jake today?"

"We study all day. Nothing else really." I was really a bad lair. He looks at me. I couldn't tell him the whole truth.

"Jake showed me some moves on a motorcycle. I didn't ride on one but I watched. He was pretty good." I said telling something. Charlie nods. I don't get food, I just go upstairs. Write an email.

Dear Alice,

I swear I saw Edward again. He is telling me to not do anything wrong. When I am doing something wrong he tells me to stop. It's crazy. I wish you could have been there. I hanged out with Jake and we rode motorcycles. I wish you were here, I wish you could read this email. Why did you have to leave like he did?

From Bella

I finish the email and I go to sleep.

The next morning I wake up and pull on denim jeans and a tank top. A plain green tank top. It was Saturday. I call Mike. "Hey Mike." I say.

"Bella? Oh hi." He says. "Do you want anything?" I hear yelling in the background which is his mom telling him to get off the phone. "Mom! Talking to Bella!" He yelled. "Sorry." He says. I breath.

"You want to come to a movie as a group with people. I want to see that one movie Face Punch." I say. He says yea of course. I call Jessica and she is coming. I call Angela and Eric answers an says she is sick. He is going to take care of her. Jacob comes too. Later that night it is just I, Jessica, Jake, and Mike. We were all standing outside. I hand Jake his ticket. "So we better get in the movie now." I say. We all nod.

We were in the movie now. "I am going to punch your face off!" It was just talking and yelling and guns shooting everywhere. Jessica was sitting next to me. Mike was sitting next to Mike. Jacob was sitting next to me. "Dammit, leave this room before I punch your face off!" I looked at the screen and he punched him in the face and his head went flying off. "Shit! You wouldn't listen you crazy man." It was a rated R for language and Violence. "Bitch." The movie was saying. I look at the screen and see a whole army come in. "Stand up straight. You are going to learn how to fucking punch someone's fucking head off." Then it is silent. "Ya don't say anything ya army. Fucking punch their head off!" People come and punch there head off. "Fuck you people."

I see Mike running out of the theater. We all go out too. "Bella, that scarest fucking movie I ever saw." Jessica says.

"It was awesome." I say.

"It wasn't even scary. It was dumb." Jake says. Then Jessica run to the bathroom. I and Jake sit, to wait for them.

* * *

**Rated M for only the movie part at the end. I put. The rest well be okay tp read. Rated M for movie part. **

**Now please reveiw. I need to prove to my sister I can win a bet. So please reveiw!!!**

**ps. sorry if there are mistakes.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Need You**

**Thank-You for reviewing. Anyway I will thank you in message.**

**who ever reviews I will thank them is message. So on with this story. **

* * *

Chapter 2

As I and Jake waited for Jessica and Mike we sat on the stairs. He was holding my hand. "Bella, you called me beautiful before. Why?" Jake asked me and I just look at him. He was going insane. I couldn't answer. I could answer but I didn't want to answer him. "Bella, I won't laugh at you because you know I love you." Truly he said. "Whatever He did to you by going I am going to stay." Jake keeps talking. "I am just asking this question to know something at least." He says.

"Jacob." I harshly say. "Don't ruin anything because you're about too. I don't want that because I need you." I spate out. "I don't want you to leave because you can only heal me." I start crying like a idiot. "Don't mention about..." I got stopped by Jacob kissed me. He only kissed me for a second.

"Bella, it is better if you don't talk right now because you will ruin it." I laugh. Then Mike comes out with Jessica.

"Bella. I am so sorry it is just that I just sat never seen anything so punching off. It was in 3-D remember." Jessica says. I forgot it was in 3D. "Plus those knocking head off in one punch made me feel like I had to vomit then I be okay. Now Mike you were just a marshmallow because only girls do that kind of things usually. Oh Bella I hated the part when he was like 'I am going to fucking punch you hard off and then he did and it flew at you. That grossed me out." Jessica says. That part was aquatically gross I admit.

"I was feeling sick before the movie." Mike says.

"Liar." Jessica whispers and we all walk out laughing.

"I agree with Jessica. If you were feeling sick before the movie why didn't you cancel. You could have went to hospitable. You are a total liar. I may have to punch you in the fucking hospitable." Jacob says. I touch him and he hot. I mean literally temperature hot.

"Jacob your temperature is really hot." Jessica feels him and she pulled her hand away. He just walks away. I hope he will be okay. Then Mike walks. "What the hell is wrong with boys?" I asked and she shrugged. I and her just walk off together to a car together and drive together. "You want to sleepover?" I ask.

"Yea, I need to get away from the damn house." Jessica tells me.

* * *

**Jessica sleeping over. **


End file.
